


Oscar is Tired

by astin_grey



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, Foot Massage, Footjob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astin_grey/pseuds/astin_grey
Summary: Oscar has been working hard on the new film and gets a foot rub from his assistant who may want even more than that...





	Oscar is Tired

Oscar Isaac was exhausted after a long day of filming. Heading back to his trailer he laid on the bed, happy to have enough time to get some rest. His assistant was going over his schedule as he plopped onto his bed with a groan.

“Alex…I can’t do it…help.” His voice was muffled from being pressed into the bed.

“What? The movie? You’re kind of already signed on.” He laughed, nudging Oscar’s booted foot.

“No…the boots…too tired…too sore.” He groaned. “Please…” There was a tinge of a whine in that one so Alex just rolled his eyes, setting his tablet aside and unlaced Oscar’s boot, tugging it off. With a quick glance up seeing Oscar was still face down on the bed he took a deep whiff of the boot. The smell of Oscar’s feet was one he knew well after being his assistant, sneaking whiffs here and there.

“What about the other one?” He hummed, the toes wiggling in the cooling air. Oscar had thought he’d caught Alex before, not that he minded really. He went looking for something for his migraine when he found a pair of his socks in Alex’s bag. It wasn’t brought up but he kept it in the back of his mind, asking Alex to do stuff like take his shoes off and even…

“Alex…could you give me a foot rub too? It’s getting to the point where I can’t sleep without one of your foot rubs.” Oscar smirked to himself. Alex’s mind spun, he’d given Oscar a few foot rubs per his request and it was almost too much for him being hands on with one of the hottest guys in Hollywood’s feet. They’re a perfect pair of light brown slightly wrinkled soles with nice arches that just fit in his hands perfectly.

“Sure. yeah.” He nodded, swallowing hard before tugging the sweaty socks off his feet and pressing them to his face before picking up one of the feet. He loved looking at a pair of feet (especially Oscars) with the toes pointing down. Something about it was just so erotic. He rubbed his thumbs into the meaty sole of Oscar’s foot and received a satisfied groan in return.

“There we go.” He hummed, toes wiggling again. “Don’t be afraid to really go in on it.” Alex’s heart was beating fast and hard as he rubbed his thumbs in deeper. All he could think about was how much he wanted to pull that foot up to his face and lick it, worship it, suck the toes…those perfect…perfect toes…that were now…in his…mouth. He could feel the big toe wiggling in his mouth. He’s fucked. But then he hears a sigh followed by,

“Finally.” Oscar hummed. The toe popped out and Alex quirked his head.

“What do you mean by that?” He bit his lip, hoping it was a good thing.

“You think I haven’t picked up on your little kink? Hopefully, you don’t think I’m that ignorant about what you do.” Oscar laughed, rolling over and lifting his foot and pressing it to Alex’s face, who moaned loudly.

“So you’re…fine with it?” He asked nervously.

“Of course, I get free foot rubs and you get to have your fun. I’m not some asshole and it really does…get me hard, to be honest.” He pressed his foot harder. “Now put your mouth to better use.” He smirked.

“You got it.” He smiled wide and licked from the soft, barely calloused heel up to the toes. The sweet saltiness was addictive. They were already nicely sweat dampened which just enhanced the flavor. It made him want to find out what the rest of him tasted like but that was later…he needed to focus on this right now.

Sucking on each toe he moaned, groaned, and hummed. The other foot was slowly rubbing Alex’s bulge.

“Seems like you’re really liking it.” He nodded, laying back. Alex gnawed a bit at Oscar’s heel and up the sides of his feet where he squeezed the meaty sole between his teeth softly.

Alex took a look at Oscar’s foot covered in his saliva and noticed that the foot rubbing his erection had stopped, Oscar was asleep… Not having that, Alex pulled his card cock out and grabbed Oscar’s other foot, licking it all over and making sure to coat it before pressing Oscar’s feet together, pressing his cock into the space between them. Feeling the warmth of Oscar’s feet pressed tightly around his throbbing cock made it hard not to thrust in and out of the wet heat. So he didn’t resist. Fucking his feet hard Alex moaned, looking at Oscar’s peacefully sleeping face as his feet were fucked. After a bit of time, Alex came all over his feet. Breathing heavily he sat back down, putting his cock away. Taking a look at the now cum glazed feet of Oscar Isaac he took a picture, saving it for himself for later. He then licked Oscar’s feet clean, even in his sleep his toes wiggled and curled under his tongue.Laying a blanket over him he took out his phone and made some press appointments.


End file.
